A Rabbits Madness!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: After Ichigo's death, Ryou place all of her responsibilities on Berry, causing her to slowly slip past the line between sanity and utter madness. rated T for language


**MC: another day, another fic...**

 **Pudding: *sniffle***

 **Lettuce: Pudding is still sad after the last one.**

MC the Midget Dragon presents

"A Rabbit's Madness!"

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!)

 **(Author's POV)**

What happens when one loses the person they idolize...

Do they try to fill their shoes?

Do they fall into a deppressing slump?

Or...do they give in to the dark, twisted desires they craved but had to suppress.

if the third option caught your interest, then listen to Berry's tale...

One month has passed since Ichigo Momomya's death, despite this, the cafe was still open for business.

Ryou, even though Ichigo's death was tragic, still beleve that the Mews still had a job to do.

As planned, Berry was to take Ichigo's place as leader.

She along with the other Mews, were begining to have doubts about Ryou and Mint, who still barely did any work, even though they were one Mew short.

"me working is not gonna bring Ichigo back..." sneered Mint.

Berry did her very best, trying to juggle Ichigo's duties as well as her own, now she was starting know how ichigo felt.

Ryou wasn't much help, no matter how hard she worked, it still wasn't good enough.

Lettuce and Pudding saw how Berry was being ran ragged.

"If this keeps up, Berry-chan is gonna die like Ichigo-oneechan na no da!" said Pudding.

"if she doesn't go nuts first!" add Lettuce.

that night, Berry dragged herself to bed, eyes bloodshot. arms hurting.

her once lovely blond hair had lost it's golden glow and locks of hair were starting to fall out.

"welcome to my world..." a voice said.

Berry turned around to find Ichigo sitting beside her, but somthing was off.

her skin was pale, her eyes darkened with shadows around them, her cat ears bone white as well as her tail, and to top it off she was transparent.

"you're lucky, you're dead! you don't have to deal with this shit anymore!" said Berry, throat raspy and dry.

"Ryou...as long as he lives, we are basicly his slaves." said Ichigo as she pulled out Berry's favorite book, _Alice in Wonderland._

"shall we continue where we left off?" said Ichigo with a smile.

Berry nodded and listened as Ichigo read to her.

The next day, Berry clocked out early, as she made for the exit Ryou stopped her.

"where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You know where! it's the aniversery of my mother's death, you know i have 3 weeks off every year." explained Ryou.

"Oh...um Berry, maybe we should talk in my office." he said as he ushered Berry to follow.

once inside, Ryou sat down, as did Berry.

"i am well aware of our arangement, 3 weeks off so you and your family can do your little...reunion, but with Ichigo gone, we really need you here, Can't you...take a rain check?" asked Ryou.

"NO! THIS IS THE ANIVERSERY OF MY ONLY MOTHER'S DEATH!" yelled Berry.

"I Know, but it's not like she gonna miss you, i know you're upset, but as i told ichigo, your duties to the cafe come first, that's why i traned you to take Ichigo's place one day, because you don't have much of a familly." said Ryou.

Berry slapped Ryou in the face...Hard!

"I'm going to my Family Reunion, with or without your permission!" she said as she stormed off!

the girls heard everthing all except Mint who was reading a book.

they all stared at Ryou with dislike, "you really don't know women that well, do you?" asked Zakuro, "if you did...maybe Ichigo would still be here."

the others walked away, leaving Ryou with his thoughts.

...Leaving him with his thoughts was a bad idea...

he grabbed a container of Gasoline, and left his office, "sorry Berry, but you leave me no other option."

Berry was just about to head home, arms full of cakes and pies for the reunion.

"the rest of the familly should be here by the time i get there." she thought.

just then, a fire truck sped by, heading twords her house!

"No...NOOOO!" she said as she dropped her goods, and ran as fast as she could!

By the time she made it, it was too late...

the fire had engullfed the entire house, with her entire familly inside!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" she screamed.

The fire cheif explained, "Some good for nothing punk lit the house on fire from the inside, the trail of gasoline led into a oven and incinerated the joint, Everyone was killed from the smoke inhalation alone."

Berry dropped to her knees in tears, Ichigo's spirit sat beside her...

"I'm so sorry...i tried to stop Ryou, but he just kept on going, i forgot that only you can see me." she said with a tear in her eye and fury in her heart.

Berry spent the night at Ichigo's place, when Sakura heard what had happened, she offered to adopt Berry, but Berry refused.

A week after the mass funeral, Berry returned to work, her once blonde hair now a dull gray, her eyes sunken with shadows, she no longer smiled, for she had no reason to smile, the energy she once had was gone.

"Berry! Keichiro told us what happened, who the hell does Ryou think he is, killing off your familly like that!" yelled Zakuro.

"where's Ryou?" she whispered.

"In his office, let him have it na no da!" said Pudding.

as she marched over to Ryou's, a crazed smiled formed on her face.

5 minutes later...

the other mews were baking cinimon rolls to cheer Berry up, only to hear screaming!

the mews went to Ryou's office to find him being held at knifepoint by Berry!

"Berry wait! Ryou does deserve whatever you plan to do to him, but let the cops handle this!" said Zakuro.

"i am...i'll tell ichigo you guys miss her." said Berry as she made Ryou hold the blade and jam in straight into her heart!

his clothes were soked in blood as Berry fell to the ground...

"Call the cops..." said Lettuce.

Two days after the event, Berry was buried alongside Ichigo, without her friend and familly, Berry was driven mad, just like Alice during her adventures in Wonderland.

Ryou was arrested and sentenced to 3 years in prison for both arson and murder, it was only a small comfort.

Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro had lost two of their fellow mews, a loss that they may never recover from.

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **MC: wow, that was twisted even for me!**

 **Pudding: Wahhhhhh! Berry's dead na no da! (Goes off to cry some more)**

 **MC: who should go next in my Darkfic series? you decide?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
